cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Tiberium core
The Blue Tiberium Core is a Command and Conquer 4 item exclusive to the Offense Class (It will not appear for Defense and Support, even if they have Offense Units) and is occasionally dropped by units, given via Core Cranes, uprooted by the Nod Aftershock or two Blue Crates are delivered in the middle of the GDI Supply Drop support power. Purpose Blue Tiberium Cores upgrade offensive units with unique bonuses and abilities, and almost always increase damage. On non-offense units, or on units already upgraded with a blue core, they provide a veterancy bonus as usual. Units can be distinguished as having been upgraded due to the visual difference it makes, often another weapon or a green item on the rear of the unit. Effect on each unit GDI Commando - Adds a second cannon (Attached to left arm) which increases rate of fire (And thus DPS). Distinguished via larger left arm. Hunter - Increases attack damage. Distinguished via larger cannon and a green tank on the rear of the vehicle. Wolf - Drastically increases clip size (Which in turn allows it to fire uninterrupted longer, and in turn increases DPS). Distinguished via green tank on the rear of the vehicle. Titan - Adds a second cannon (Left arm) which doubles rate of fire (And thus DPS) and also increases the slowing effect it causes. Distinguished via left arm being present, and two green pillars on the rear of the vehicle. Striker - Prisms the beam, allowing it hit multiple targets and increases attack damage. Distinguished via two small, green pillars on the rear of the vehicle, and a green "hip-pad" on each leg. Bulldog - Adds a second barrel to the turret, increasing the rate of fire (And thus DPS). Distinguished via wider weapon. Shockwave - Increases attack damage. Distinguished via green detailing on the hull and grey tank on the rear of the vehicle. Talon and Sandstorm - Adds a second row of missile racks, allowing them to fire a much larger salvo (And thus more damage). Distinguished via wider missile racks. Mammoth - Adds a second row of missile racks (Doubling its salvo size, and thus, doubling the missile damage) and changes the main cannons to railguns (Drastically increased power, and shots pass through initial targets, allowing for multiple victims to be hit). Distinguished via second set of missile racks and altered barrel appearance. Refractor - Increases attack damage. Distinguished via green detailing along the hull. Mastodon - Doubles railgun salvo (Which doubles damage and adds splash damage effect) and doubles depth charge count (Which in turn doubles its damage). Distinguished via green detailing along the hull and a larger railgun. Nod Cyborg Commando - Drastically increases rate of fire (And thus, DPS). Distinguished via large Obelisks on unit's back. Avenger - Increases damage and drop four mines (As opposed to one) upon death. Distinguished via larger barrel and green mine-holder on the rear. Attack bike - Adds in a third missile platform (Increases salvo size by 50% and reduces refire delay by 33%). Distinguished via center-mounted missile platform. Raider - Adds a second barrel to the turret, increasing its rate of fire (And thus DPS). Distinguished via wider weapon. Scorpion Tank - Changes the mini-Obelisk to the prism-type Obelisk, allowing for multiple hits from a single shot as well as increasing its damage. Distinguished via larger red area than normal. Spider Tank - Increases main weapon damage and provides double the damage bonus when attached to a Widow. Distinguished via two black cylinders towards the rear of the hull. Mantis - Increases rocket damage and adds Ballistic Missile (Surface-to-surface missile effective against structures, and very long ranged). Distinguished via "trailer" added to rear of vehicle. Flame Tank - Allows unit to fire continuously (As opposed to "pulsing) which drastically increases DPS. Distinguished via altered weapon appearance and small yellow tank mounted between the original large red ones. Stealth Tank - Adds in a third missile platform (Increases salvo size by 50% and reduces refire delay by 33%). Distinguished via center-mounted missile platform. Avatar - Adds two extra arms (Slows the unit further, but increases health by 40%, damage by 60% and allows the unit to deal more damage even when damaged when compared to normal). Distinguished via presence of two more arms. Widow - Adds two extra spider slots, increases health and increases damage. Distinguished via central and rear spider slots and filled-in hull. Specter - Increases damage and doubles the effect of Tiberium Catalyst. Distinguished via green detailing around and on weapon.